Baby I
by arianacabello
Summary: Jori oneshot, formerly a Tumblr prompt. Jade and Tori broke up, but they miss each other even if they won't admit it. We got some smut here folks. Don't like, do not bother clicking.


**Way back when on Tumblr, I got a Jori prompt asking for Jade showing up at Tori's house crying, and a prompt a day later about smut after Jade shows up during the Brain Squeezers episode. So, this is a mix of both. I kinda have mixed about this, but I hope you like it.**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Tori shouldn't have been worried about who Jade was seeing and when. They had broken up over a month ago, and they had both moved on…or at least, Jade had.

Yet and still as she sat in the Asphalt Café, picking lazily at her burrito that sat in front of her, the brunette couldn't help but feel jealous as she watched Jade and a rather pretty blonde named Michelle talking and laughing with each other. Over the past week or so Jade and this girl had been hanging out, getting closer and closer at time went on.

_Stupid Michelle. Stupid breakup. And stupid Jade! _Tori thought angrily to herself, frowning.

"Ya still miss her, don't you?"

Tori looked up to see André looking at her with a knowing smile as he sat next to her at the lunch table. Oh, great. He just so happened to be another person that wanted she and Jade to stop playing around and get back together already. How annoying was that? Extremely.

A light blush crept on Tori's face. "What? Miss who?"

André gave a light chuckle as he took a bite of his hotdog. "C'mon Tor, you don't think I know you by now? If you miss Jade you should go on over there and tell her already."

Tori scoffed. "I _don't_ miss her André! Jade and I broke up, we moved on!"

André shrugged. "Then how come you keep looking at her and Michelle?"

Tori didn't have an answer for that. Instead she sighed, her eyes finding their way back over to Jade and Michelle's table. The girls were currently standing up and preparing to head back into the school, but in order to do that they had to pass by Tori and André's table...just perfect. Could things get anymore awkward at this point?

Tori wasn't sure what to say to Jade; they had made an effort not to speak to each other since their break-up, as difficult as that was considering Sikowitz always schemed to put them together in a skit ever so often. Still, she figured she should at least try to say _something _to her. Wasn't that the polite thing to do?

"H-hey guys." Tori gave a half-wave, trying to sound cheerful. Jade and Michelle stopped walking and smiled at Tori—well, Michelle was smiling, Jade was smirking.

"Hi Tori!" Michelle greeted, her clear blue eyes seeming to bore right into Tori's soul.

Jade still hadn't said anything, not that that surprised Tori. "So, where are you guys off to?"

Jade tilted her head to the side, her smirk growing a bit wider. "Michelle's going to show me her scissor collection before our next class starts."

Tori raised her eyebrows. "That sounds…cool."

Jade nodded. "Yep, it is. Michelle actually likes scissors, something a _certain_ ex-girlfriend didn't."

Tori rolled her eyes as Jade and Michelle left. She glanced over at André, sighing in defeat.

"Why do you have to be right all the time?"

* * *

Tori sighed heavily as she plopped down on her couch, bowl of popcorn in hand as she played The Scissoring late that Friday night. Normally, she wouldn't even look at the DVD cover for the movie (it really wasn't her type of film), but this was a different circumstance.

Friday nights had always been she and Jade's movie nights. More often than not they would watch what Jade wanted (mainly because Jade always promised to give Tori what she _really_ wanted), but no matter what they ended up watching Tori always loved it—unfortunately that wasn't going to happen anymore.

Tori thought about Jade instantly as the opening credits began to roll. Jade was more than likely out still out with Michelle, having the best time of her life, and not even thinking about her. The thought of that just made Tori even lonelier.

About thirty minutes into the movie, Tori heard the doorbell ring. She grabbed the remote, pausing the film as she went to answer it.

Tori's eyes were wide as she swung the door open. Jade stood on her doorstep, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Naturally, Tori was worried, but she wanted to play it cool. "Jade? What are you doing here? I thought you and Michelle went out—"

"We did, but it was horrible!" Jade cried, the tears still streaming.

Tori frowned. "Why? I thought you said you liked her a lot."

Jade sighed, wiping her eyes. "I did, Tori I did…but all while we were at Nozu, I just…I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Tori's heart fluttered. "R-really?"

Jade nodded. "Tori, I'm tired of playing games. The truth is…I-I miss you."

Tori smiled a bit. "I miss you too."

Jade returned the smile.

Tori grabbed Jade's hand gently and pulled her inside the house, shutting the door softly behind her. Jade wrapped her arms around the petite girl's waist, savoring the touch she had been so long without.

"I love you," The words slipped from Tori's lips before she could stop them. She blushed a bit when she felt Jade's hand cup her cheek.

"I love you, too," Jade quickly pressed her lips to Tori's, stepping forward until Tori felt her knees hit the corner of her couch and the two tumbled over the edge, their bodies hitting the soft cushions.

Tori groaned as Jade's tongue pressed roughly against her lips, gently prodding and asking for entrance. Tori immediately gave it, wasting no time as she entangled her fingers in Jade's black curls.

Pleasure coursed through both girls as they continued to express their undying love for one another, silently vowing never to break up again.

* * *

Tori was breathing heavily, trying to keep up with her girlfriend who was practically trying to drive her insane. Currently, Jade was on top of her, kissing her senseless as they continued to make out on the Vega's red couch. Tori let out a soft moan, her hands quickly sliding under Jade's black lace top, her slender fingers stroking the soft skin sensually.

Jade grunted, silently cursing at Tori for making that move. The brunette knew very well that that simple action was one of Jade's many weaknesses. But Jade liked being in control, and she soon regained it as she tore her lips away from Tori's.

Tori whimpered at the loss of contact. "Jade, what are you doing—"

"Shut up," Jade growled, roughly kissing Tori's neck, nipping and biting at the soft skin.

Tori hissed in pain as Jade bit down on her sweet spot, but the pain was almost immediately taken over by pleasure. Jade ran her tongue over the small hickey, smirking when she heard Tori moan loudly. She was back in control.

Jade quickly removed Tori's shirt, casting it to the side and then continued her mission. She planted butterfly kisses across Tori's chest, continuing her trail downward until she reached the girl's small breasts. Jade would've commented on how Tori wasn't wearing a bra, but she decided she would save that for later.

With a seductive growl Jade took one of Tori's breasts in her mouth, raking her teeth over the hardened nipple as Tori groaned loudly. Neither of them realized how much they had missed this.

"Jade…ahh…please…" Tori spoke breathlessly as pleasure riveted through every inch of her body, her fingernails digging into the fabric of Jade's clothing, which earned a moan from the dark-haired girl.

Jade kissed Tori again, even harder than the last time. While Tori was occupied with kissing her back, Jade reached one hand down towards Tori's waist, quickly slipping her hand into Tori's pants and past her underwear, her fingers sliding along her already wet slit.

"N-no, Jade… not here…T-Trina m-might hear…" Tori whimpered, trying to keep her eyes open and failing miserably. She hadn't been expecting their little make out session to go this far (hell, she wasn't complaining though), especially with her sister just above them in her room.

Tori brought one hand down to grab her girlfriend's wrist to try and pull it away, but the minute Jade's finger began to massage her clit slowly Tori's intentions were thwarted.

Tori started panting even more. "J-Jade, s-sto-p, T-Trin-na mi-ight, ahh…" The brunette gasped audibly as Jade slid her fingers lower, rubbing along her entrance while continuing to massage her nub.

"Ooooh, mmnnnn…" Beads of sweat began to dot Tori's forehead as Jade continued to pleasure her. The thought of them being discovered by her sister was the last thing on her mind by now.

"Let your bratty sister hear us, Tori. See if I care." Jade said, her voice taking on the husky and breathless sound it often did during sex, sending chills up and down Tori's spine.

Without warning, Jade removed her hand, making Tori gasp once again due to the loss of contact.

"Jade, please…." Tori begged.

"Please what? You want me to stop, you want me to leave?"

"No!" Tori's hands desperately latched onto Jade's shoulder, her eyes flying open. "Please Jade, just….take me…please."

Jade smirked. "Since you asked so nicely." She slowly dragged her tongue through Tori's slick folds, instantly eliciting a moan from the brunette.

Tori let out a rather high pitched moan as Jade's tongue teased all around her swollen clit, meaning to drive her insane as her hips twitched. Tori quickly moved her hands down, entangling her fingers in Jade's hair as Jade pushed closer and moved lower, her tongue pushing into her girlfriend's wet entrance and thrusting harder and harder.

Tori's hips were now bucking faster as a sharp, muffled cry wrenched itself from her lips as two of Jade's fingers pushed into her suddenly, filling her as the goth's tongue continued stroking and lapping her sweet spot. Jade set a fast pace, pumping her fingers back and forth until her girlfriend was screaming and moaning loudly as her fingers clawed in the couch cushions, a layer of sweat on her skin.

"Oh…God…." Tori let out something between a scream and a whispery moan, trying not to scream at the top of her lungs as she hit her climax, her body trembling with pleasure as she moaned her girlfriend's name over and over.

Jade smiled satisfactorily, allowing Tori to ride out the rest of her orgasm before pulling her fingers out, licking off Tori's juices as she lifted her head.

Tori was out of breath as Jade climbed up and roughly kissed her, pouring every ounce of passion she had into it. Tori moaned, still out of breath as she kissed back.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Jade said softly, gently nipping at Tori's ear lobe.

"I missed you too, babe." Tori smiled a bit, surprising Jade by flipping them over until she had straddled her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jade asked, not liking the feeling of being dominated.

"You." Tori smirked, kissing Jade hard, reaching under the girl's shirt to sensually stroke one of her plump breasts.

Jade gasped audibly. "Damn, Tori." She breathed.

"Shut up," Tori growled as round two began.

* * *

**Mehh. First attempt at smut. Well, back then it was ;)**

**-ac**


End file.
